


Save the online date

by Trans_Sister_Radi0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little mikasashannie on the side, F/F, Online Dating, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Sister_Radi0/pseuds/Trans_Sister_Radi0
Summary: Historia has been dating someone online for a while without knowing who they are.Finally deciding to meet, she and her girlfriend discover many new things about each other.





	Save the online date

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this way later than I meant to, so it might be a little rushed, thus, it's probably not my best work :/  
> Hope you enjoy, regardless!

**TitanTits** : Holy shit, it’s been a long, hard day. But enough about my anatomy ;D

 

Historia couldn’t tell if she wanted to face-palm or giggle, so she settled for an eye-roll.

 

 **Blonde-Magic** : Do you think we can ever get through a chat without you saying something about your dick?

 

 **TitanTits** : What, and have you lose all interest in me? You know you only talk to me ‘cause of my spectacular sense of humor

 

Historia chuckled. Ironically, that was probably the funniest thing she had yet to see from her cyber girlfriend.

 

 **Blonde-Magic** : And here I was, thinking it was because of your flawless body ;)

 

 **TitanTits** : That too, for sure <3

 

Historia sat on her couch, smothered in heaps of blankets, hot coco in one hand and her phone in the other. She had been thinking of just calling it a night and going to bed, but a sudden stream of texts from her girlfriend had swiftly changed her mind.

 

She had ‘met’ TitanTits (who she just called ‘T’) several months ago and had instantly fallen for her. They hadn’t met face-to-face yet, but just texting  each other was enough.

 

Her friends claimed that a relationship where neither member ever verbally conversed -or had even seen each other, for that matter- was ‘unhealthy’ and ‘dangerous’. They bet their collective lives that whoever was on the other end of the phone was just catfishing, but Historia didn’t care. She was in love, even if it was with just a text-bubble.

 

Sasha, Eren, Connie and Armin had barely stopped screaming about it; Mikasa and Annie were usually busy staring into each other’s eyes, only taking breaks to stare into Sasha’s, granting Historia an few moments of peace; Ymir had been expectantly apathetic, saying how she was in a similar predicament.

 

Historia hadn’t failed to notice how nobody was quite as concerned for the tall brunette as they were for her, claiming that Ymir could handle whatever the world threw at her. She had also noticed that their words implied that _she_ couldn’t.

 

But she could. And she would.

 

 **TitanTits** : Babe? You okay there?

 

Historia snapped out of her thoughts, looking at the several missed messages on her phone.

 

 **Blonde-Magic** : Yeah! Sorry, just spacing out :)

 **Blonde-Magic** : I’m actually thinking about heading to bed soon. Wish you could join me ;)

 

 **TitanTits** : Just say the word and send the address

 

Historia stared at her screen. Sure, they flirted back and forth like crazy, but there was something about that last text that jarred something inside of her. There was nothing special or even abnormal about it, but in that moment, Historia knew that if she did in fact give her address, then T would be there in no time at all.

 

Her thumb hovered over the keys, wanting nothing more than to invite T into her home and finally, fully, into her life.

 

Fantasies played through mind; opening the door to her girlfriend and getting immediately swept up in the loving embrace she’d craved for months; living a long life with the woman whose name she didn’t even know; starting a family with a near-stranger who she already loved...

 

 **Blonde-Magic** : Not tonight, baby ;) But maybe we should put an end to this

 

There was no response and Historia rushed to clarify.

 

 **Blonde-Magic** : Not this –as in ‘us’! I mean our mutual animosity.

 

 **Blonde-Magic** : I want to meet you. I want to kiss you. I want to feel you. I want you to feel me.

 

Historia covered her mouth. She couldn’t believe she had sent that.

 

 **TitanTits:** Me too

 **  
** Historia gave a relieved sob. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have found this amazing woman.

**TitanTits** : There’s a nice place I know. If you want, I could throw you the address

 

 **Blonde-Magic** : Sound’s perfect :,)

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re meeting her?!” Sasha hung off the end of Historia’s poor, poor couch. “When?!” She asked, ignoring her girlfriends trying to pull her back onto the cushions.

 

“Soon...” Historia whispered, intentionally vague. “And we’re gonna wear bird masks, so we still won’t know who the other person is.”

 

Sasha fell off the couch.

 

Annie raised an eyebrow, “Seriously?”

 

Historia’s facade broke and she gave Annie a look of sheer incredulity. “No! My dating life isn’t _that_ weird... I’m not even sure why we’ve stuck with this ‘no names, no faces’ policy for as long as we did, but I’m glad we’re finally going to be face-to-face.”

She shrugged, “And it’s amazing –the whole ‘dramatic reveal’ oh yeah.”

 

Mikasa chuckled, “Whoever you’re meeting... she’s a lucky woman.”

 

Ymir chose that moment to crash through the door, yelling, “What up, my tit-biscuits?”

 

“Hey ‘Mir!” They all chorused. Historia smiled up at her best friend, happy to be seeing her for the first time in a week. “What’ve you been up to?” She asked.

 

Ymir plopped down on the sofa beside Mikasa and Annie. “Oh, not much. Just being me – which is to say, awesome!”

 

As one, the other four rolled their eyes.

 

“Haters.” She grumbled, leaving the couch to storm the fridge. Historia felt sorry for her food, as she was sure it wouldn’t last long.

 

Historia pried herself from her chair, “Sorry to leave early, but I’ve got planning to do and a whole lot of anxiety to work through. Feel free to stick around, nobody else is using the house, you guys might as well.”

 

They said their goodbyes and the threesome wished her luck. She hoped she wouldn’t need it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Historia sat, anxiously waiting at the outside cafe. She was nearly half an hour early but she didn’t care. She only cared about finally meeting her girlfriend.

 

And yes, they had agreed on an outside cafe _purely_ for the cliché drama.

It was cold as all hell, but c’mon; outside cafe.

 

Worth it.

 

A moment after Historia closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and collecting her feelings, the seat opposite her scraped across the ground and her eyes flew open.

 

“Wha- Ymir?! What are you doing here? Why are you sitting there?”

 

Ymir held up her hands in an attempt to stave of the barrage of questions. “His, relax. I’m here to meet someone. I saw you sitting here and you looked lonely so I thought I’d keep you company ‘till they get here.”

 

Historia colored slightly, Ymir could be really sweet once you managed to crack through her outer shell. “Thanks... I’m waiting for someone, too. I showed up a little early, they shouldn’t be here for-” She checked the time and grimaced, “twenty minutes.”

 

Ymir sent her a look and she blushed even more under the brunette’s gaze. “What? I’m a little over-eager.”

 

Ymir waved off her embarrassment casually, “No, I get it. I’m doing the same thing right now, in fact.”

 

The two sat in companionable silence, sipping the coco Ymir had grabbed for them from inside the cafe itself.

The silence was broken by slurps and the very large gulp from Ymir. This was followed by a muttered curse about ‘burning the frick-frack outta my tongue’ –to which Historia couldn’t help snorting extremely hot coco out of her nose and they spent many _more_ minutes coughing and spluttering in pain, laughing until their sides hurt.

 

Eventually the time came and they both began intently searching the crowds of people as they moved past their little table, hoping beyond hope that their date would appear and join them.

 

 _Maybe they were right_ , Historia thought after another half-hour of waiting. _Maybe this whole thing was just a hoax. And look at Ymir, she looks so hopeful. I couldn’t bare it if she got her heart broken..._

 

As they sat, waiting, Ymir finally decided to ask what was on her mind for an hour now. “So... Who are you meeting, anyway?”

 

Historia shrugged sadly, “I wouldn’t know, would I? We never knew who the other person was. We kept it completely anonymous. I don’t even know her name...”

 

Ymir laughed suddenly, seemingly taken aback, “Seriously? Mine too! Heh, weird.”

 

Silence.

 

Historia’s brows furrowed as she stared at her coco, not even looking into the crowd like Ymir still was.

 

Ymir slowly stopped craning her neck in every conceivable angle and instead turned her gaze to the blonde sitting across from her.

 

Historia stared back.

 

Two sets of eyes widened simultaneously.

 

“I feel like an idiot for even saying this in a public space, but...” Historia groaned, “TitanTits?”

 

Ymir reeled back and Historia was sure that she had just confused the fuck out of her friend, but then the tall, freckled asshole nearly crawled across the tiny table to get right into Historia’s face. “What did you just call me?” She asked lowly, her breath mingling with Historia’s.

 

The blonde was convinced. She had somehow said something strange enough to rattle Ymir. If she weren’t completely embarrassed about it, she would have been proud of herself.

 

“I-I asked if you were TitanTits.”

Ymir stared. Historia stared back.

 

Quietly, so quiet Historia wouldn’t have heard if she hadn’t been an inch away, Ymir whispered. “Blonde-Magic?”

 

In an instant, Historia closed the small gap between them, crashing her lips into the waiting pair. Ymir’s lips were soft, warm and tasted like coco. Historia melted like a marshmallow when Ymir brought her own passion into the kiss. Even though Ymir was half-on the table, she still managed to pull Historia closer into her strong embrace.

 

After Ymir had managed to curl Historia’s toes, she pulled away, staring deeply into her eyes.

 

Historia whimpered at the loss of contact but Ymir’s dark brown gaze drew her in and would not let her go, even if she wanted to escape.

 

Historia moved in for another kiss but Ymir suddenly doubled over, her shoulders shaking violently. Historia’s eyes widened in worry and she put her hand on Ymir’s back as she nearly dry-heaved. Historia realized with immense displeasure that Ymir was laughing uncontrollably, tears steaming down her beet-red face.

 

“Is this really the time, Ymir? We just made complete idiots of ourselves.”

 

“I-I know!” Ymir tried her best to stifle her giggles but failed miserably. “We are so fucking stupid! We waited together for an hour and a half–” She gasped, rolling off the table to land awkwardly on the herd ground, “for each other!”

 

Historia held a hand over her mouth, stifling her own laughter. “Please never tell our kids that mommy was ever this stupid.”

 

“Yeah! No promises-” Ymir sat bolt upright, her laughter gone, replaced by shock. “Kids, you say?”

 

Historia froze. “Oh- I just-” She kept stuttering as Ymir scooted closer, a smirk playing at the edges of her mouth.

 

“Well, I’m old-fashioned, so you’ll have to marry me first...”

 

Historia finally found her words. “Deal.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've already read Dani's fic today, I know what you're probably thinking, but believe me; I had no idea our stories would be This similar XD
> 
> heh heh we even both had the cafe
> 
> Please comment. It'd make my day :)


End file.
